Conventionally, a complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS) image sensor (CIS) in which a photoelectric conversion unit (photodiode: PD), a charge accumulation unit (MEM), a floating diffusion (FD), and a pixel Tr. (transistor) are formed in an own pixel region and a pixel array is formed has been proposed (see Patent Document 1).
In such a complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS) image sensor (CIS) including a charge accumulation unit (MEM) in a pixel, the charge accumulation unit (MEM) is arranged in an own pixel region, and a change accumulated in the charge accumulation unit (MEM) is transferred to a charge voltage conversion unit (floating diffusion: FD).